


Up To You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: 5 words to describe Petra: Protective, Motherly, Loving, Jealous, and Desperate5 random words: Language, Kids, Alcohol, Pregnancy, and Glasses





	Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Petra was motherly and loving as she made sure to always put her daughters first. She refused to be like her mother, keeping secrets and telling lies, and a murderer. Ever since she first held her twin daughters in her arms, she made a promise to always love them and show and give them both the love they each deserved and what she herself never received from her own mother.

 

Petra was desperate for her daughters to succeed in life, so she signed them up for swimming lessons when they were 2. Her own mother just simply let her drown. That wasn’t how Petra wanted her daughters to learn. By the time the twins turned 5, they were better swimmers than even the lifeguards at the hotel.

 

Petra also made sure to read as many books as possible to see what would help her daughters go far in life. So if anyone happened to visit her at night, they’d see her with her glasses on and three different colored highlighters with the latest parenting books available.

 

Petra was protective of her daughters. Even more so when her last pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. So the day you applied to the hotel, she ran extensive multiple background checks on you.

Her distrust of all the new employees and you was at an all time high.

 

Yet that changed the day you saw someone try to take the twins. You had immediately gone into action and told the twins something that sounded so foreign. The twins immediately covered their eyes and got down as low as possible when you quickly neutalized the four kidnappers. Everyone thought you were just a regular security guard but you had proved them wrong.

 

Petra was amazed when you saved her daughters. You explained to her that you and the twins created your own language so “bad guys won’t know.” Later that night, she asked you to stay with her and the twins, and you agreed. You could see how frightened she was of the entire ordeal. You suggested that they all sleep in the same bed as you did a perimeter check. You stayed even after the three of them had slept. You couldn’t tell Petra that you had been completely terrified of losing the twins. As far as anyone was concerned, they were like your daughters. You’d die for them. And Petra? You hid your feelings for her quite well.

 

—————————————————

 

The twins were now 8, and and you had been working at the hotel for three years. In one week, your contract would expire and you would have to find work elsewhere. You had wanted to stay, but you felt that if Petra wanted you to, she would’ve asked you to stay. Over the three years, you and Petra started to spend more time together, so you knew, better than anyone else, not to manipulate Petra into doing things like her own mother had done to her. Which is why you didn’t want to go directly to her and ask if she wanted you to stay and continue working at the hotel.

 

—————————————————

 

You take a look around your room. You were packed and had all your things in your vehicle and could leave this exact second if you wished, but you wanted to stay for the remaining 10 minutes of your contract.

 

By the time you had one minute left, you were already at the hotel’s main entrance saying goodbye to the twins. You had already said goodbye to your former coworkers earlier that morning, so the only one who you still needed to say goodbye to was Petra, but sadly, she wasn’t there.

 

“Y/N, do you really have to go?”

 

“Please stay, Y/N.”

 

You couldn’t help but hug the twins a second time when they said that to you.

 

“I do. Now, don’t forget to practice those dance moves I taught you.”

 

The twins giggled and so did you. Dance moves were your secret code for fighting skills. After the last kidnapping attempt, you had made sure to teach them, so the twins would be alright until help arrived.

 

“Look out for each other and take care of yourselves, okay?”

 

You gave the twins one final hug and left. You should’ve turned around to look after you had gotten in your car because Petra was running to you. But you didn’t. You see, you had left a letter on her bed to read. You revealed your feelings for her and said everything you felt. You told her, it was up to her if she wanted to pursue a relationship with you. That you wouldn’t contact her, so she would have to do so.

 

—————————————————

 

A year had passed, and you were now working as head of security at a law firm. You hadn’t heard from Petra herself, but you knew she and the twins were alright. Mostly because Rafael would call you periodically asking if you could return to work at the hotel and keep you informed of how Petra and the twins were doing.

 

On this particular day, Rafael called and invited you to come to the twins’ birthday party. You refused. You didn’t want Petra to feel uncomfortable with your presence. The party was tomorrow and you couldn’t go anyway. You were picking up your friend from the airport. She would be staying with you for a week.

 

—————————————————

 

Two days after your friend arrived, you were walking to the hotel with her. She refused to stay at your place saying you had already done so much for her, so she had checked into the hotel you previously worked at. The two of you had just gotten lunch and you had brought birthday gifts for the twins. Even though you missed their party, didn’t mean you wouldn’t give them gifts.

 

Your former coworkers were smiling and greeting you as soon as you walked in. This was the first time you had stepped inside in over a year.

 

“Y/N!”

 

You hear your name being called out and turn around to see the twins!

 

“Happy belated birthday! I thought I’d swing by and give you your birthday gifts.”

 

“We missed you, Y/N! And so did Mommy!”

 

“Hey, who’s she?”

 

The twins pointed to your friend. And before you could answer, you heard Petra.

 

“Yes, Y/N. Who is this woman?”

 

She had a look on her face you couldn’t quite place. It looked like a mixture of jealousy, anger, happy, and sadness.

 

“Girls, why don’t you open your presents over there. I’m going to speak with Y/N real quick.”

 

“Okay!”

 

“Y/N, walk with me. Your - can stay here, while we have a private conversation.”

 

Your friend looks out of place and you give her a nod telling her you’d be back.

 

—————————————————

 

Petra took you to her room. You didn’t think much about it. Until she locked the door and closed the curtains.

 

“Petra, it’s great to see you.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“Yes, why would I lie?”

 

“For someone who claims to love me in a well written letter a year ago, and to bring back a woman after not coming to the twins’ birthday party, why wouldn’t you be lying to me?”

 

Petra was yelling now.

 

“You wrote the sweetest words and I ran after you! You were in your car and I was screaming out for you! I wanted to tell you I felt the same way. That you had no need to feel as though you were forcing my hand! And you left! And you couldn’t even go to the twins’ birthday party after Rafael invited you.”

 

“I thought you wouldn’t want me to come. Petra, had I known you had ran after me, I would’ve stopped and held you in my arms.”

 

“Well, what’s stopping you now, Y/N? Oh wait, that woman. How long have you been seeing her? Hmm?”

“Petra, she’s my friend. Nothing else.”

“So what’s stopping you now?”

“Like I said in the letter, you hold the cards.”

Petra and you stand in silence until she walks directly in your personal space and kisses you. She doesn’t stop kissing you. She had been feeling jealous over a woman who was only a friend to you and the thought of not telling you her feelings, she had to show you.

“I want you, Y/N. Stay.”

“If you think I’m going to ever leave after that kiss, you’re mistaken Petra.”

Petra smirks and pushes you down on her bed.

“Good. Because I don’t do half measures. You’re mine.”

—————————————————

An hour after your “talk”, you and Petra find the twins.

“Y/N!”

“Are you staying?”

“Y/N is never leaving us again. In fact, Y/N and I talked and we agreed to start dating.”

The twins immediately hug you. Your friend gave a nod and left you to enjoy your time with Petra and the twins.

Petra was many things and now, you two were together. On both her terms and yours.


End file.
